


Children of Hell

by RavenBird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alicante, Angel Alec Lightwood, Angels, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Demon Magnus Bane, Demons, Falling In Love, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Prejudice, Rough Sex (later), Smut, Top Magnus Bane, angst & fluff, edom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: Magnus Bane is a Demon, no he really is but maybe a certain Angel can change that.In which Magnus, Camille, Tessa, Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor are the children of the Princes of Hell making them basically Royalty in the kingdom of Edom, and their lives are Brilliant. Spending most of their time on earth, they no responsibilities, no worries, looks to kill, great sex, lot's of money. Yes life was good. That was until the powers that be up in Alicante decide that it's time to mend the bridges between heaven and hell. They say they will take 4 of the many Children of Hell and let them live in Alicante, a chance at redemption (redemption of what...being born). However old Lucifer, still bitter from being cast out, decides to take advantage of this offer. He tasks the chosen 4 to go to Alicante, chose some Angels, get close to them and bring them back to Edom, their wings scorched black.But things don't quite go to plan....





	1. Part 1 Let's Play a Game Chapter 1 A Mission From Hell

The heavy wooden doors swung open revealing one Magnus Bane smirking as he entered the throne room of Edom. "I see my son has finally decided to show up" said the deep voice of Asmodeus raising an unamused eyebrow as his son sauntered down the hall, an image of confidence. Magnus wasn't nervous in the slightest about holding up a meeting with the most powerful demons ever to exist, the princes of Hell, why would he be? He believed he was untouchable so he was. "My apologies Sire, my Lords, I got held up" arrogance coating every word he spoke, smirk never leaving his lips. His father hummed "Held up were you, well I hope she was good" he said trying to sound angered but glint in his eyes said otherwise, that was when Magnus was certain he was no trouble at all. His grinned widened "Oh he was Fantastic, a real screamer" Magnus purred. The princes chuckled at the young demon approvingly, Asmodeus's son was the definition of Sin and here in Edom that was celebrated. "Your son is as wild as always" spoke the throne "I love it" he said smiling down at Magnus like a proud father "go take your place Magnus." Magnus bowed low to the throne, the man on it was his master and deserved his utmost respect "Sire" he bowed to the other lords before making his way to his seat among the other children of hell. 

Approaching them he noticed Raphael and Ragnor exchange notes "You bet on me being late" he asked not surprised at all "Of course and Ragnor lost" Raphael stated, smugly counting the notes. Ragnor huffed "Well forgive me, for believing our brother Magnus here would actually show up on time considering who the company is" he spat inclining his head towards the princes. Magnus laughed "Oh Ragnor darling, you must not know me at all" he said taking his place beside Camille and Tessa. This was his group, his band, his clan, of course there were other children of Hell but Magnus cared little for them only the select few. Tessa his little sister blessed with child like looks of innocence and a mind of a devil, the best combination. Camille Belcourt, daughter of Azazel, his partner in crime and often one night stand. Raphael Santiago, Camille's twin, cynical and sarcastic. Catarina Loss, daughter Leviathan and Magnus's best friend, more reserved than the others but ruthless all the same. And finally Ragnor Fell, son of Belial and the babysitter of the group, that's what he calls himself anyways, a bit dull but he is the oldest and still a good friend. 

"Now that we are all here" Lucifer began "we can begin, I have received word from Alicante" Magnus interest peeked at that and so did many others. Alicante was the home land of Angels, Angels who usually did everything to not associate with demons unless it was to vanquish them. "What is it they want, have they declared war" asked Azazel voice dripping anger and hunger. "No brother quite the opposite, they want peace" the hall fell silent. "What, peace with the angels, they can't be serious" Camille hissed disdain clear in her voice but Magnus had tuned her and the others out, focusing fully on the thrones words. This by far the most interesting thing to happen in decades as far as Magnus was concerned. "I was as shocked as you are and of course I opposed their offer, why should there be peace when they threw us to this dimension and continue to leave us locked up here, but I have seen an opportunity to good to pass in their offer" "what is this offer Sire?" "They say they will take four of our children and offer them redemption in return for peace, they will live there by their laws, learn their ways, become like them." Life as an angel, hell no thought Magnus, they had so many rules and ridiculous codes. They don't indulge in the simpler pleasures of life, they forbid magic, they protect the idiot mundanes on earth instead of playing with them. What a dreary existence. The demons had it better, no rules to worry about and, for the children, the ability to go from earth to hell as they pleased to do as they wished. "Why would we send our children there, to be corrupted against us" Magnus's attention snapped back to the meeting "they can't be redeemed anyway, they were born in sin, their wings forever black which is something to be proud of" another prince shouted. The chaos surrounding him didn't set Magnus on edge, chaos was what sustained him same as magic, sex, suffering and lies did, so he sat patiently Catarina the same beside him waiting for the Thrones next words. 

"Brothers please calm yourselves and allow me to finish. The children of Hell are masters of corruption and Angels are their natural prey and the fools are inviting four of them inside their sanctuary. Do you not see the opportunity here" he purred his eyes alight with a madness that sent shudders through Magnus's wings, making them twitch. "It has been over a century since we took one of heavens angels into out ranks now is the time to make up for that. Therefore I have agreed to peace with Alicante, I will send four of our children to them but they will go with a mission from me personally. The chosen four will seek out an angel for themselves, whoever you want I don't care for their status as long as their angelic, I want you to get close to them, seduce them, and when it's time for you to come home bring them with you, their wings scorched black." Hisses broke out over the demons, hunger and anticipation taking over them pulling them forward like string. This seemed to please Lucifer seeing how eager the children were to obey, to take what they wanted, to stain white feathers black. It was was true it been a century since an angel had been tainted, the brats stopped coming to earth and when they did they avoided the demons domain and the thought running his fingers through a pair of wings again, burning them, had Magnus practically salivating. He could feel his magic rise up in him, like a fire in his gut spreading though his entire body prickling under his skin, making his cat eyes flash. He could imagine dominating an angel, making them scream, bringing them to an ecstasy they had never felt before, getting them addicted to darkness. Magnus could imagine it all and he wanted it. 

There was clapping and cheering "A brilliantly cunning plan Sire" "Yes those naive angels will never suspect" "Who are your chosen four, Sire?" Magnus sat up straight awaiting the answer, he had to go. The king paused and looked out over his children and smiled "Arise Magnus Bane, Tessa Grey, Camille Belcourt and Raphael Santiago" Magnus and the other rose eagerly, his, albeit small, heart racing in excitement. "You four are my chosen ones, do you except your mission." Magnus felt all eyes on him and his siblings and he loved it, being in the spot light was what Magnus was made for. He cast glances at Camille, Tessa, and Raphael and saw only mischief, hunger and destruction in their eyes. He turned back to the Princes, a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face "Oh Sire, it would be our Pleasure" he said bowing the other elegantly falling in behind him. Lucifer laughed delightedly clapping "I knew you wouldn't let me down, your fathers should be proud of you, I will you decide how you carry out this mission I'm sure you won's fail me. Return tomorrow at daybreak to be portaled to Alicante. Children of Hell are dismissed"

*****

It was the next morning when Magnus found himself back in Edom. This time in the portal room, creative name right, standing wide awake despite the stars still in the sky. He was dressed in his usual magnificent style, red shirt unbuttoned half way down, tight black jeans held up by a leather belt with a heavy silver buckle and other varies chains hanging off it for affect. Over the top he wore a stylish black jacket, about five necklaces, rings on both hands, a stud in his right ear and brilliant eye make up finished the look. Believe it or not this was causal for Magnus Bane. He was a diva and he knew it, thankfully he wasn't the only one. Camille was similarly dressed in a crimson red tight fitting dress, teamed with red high heels, red lipstick and black choker, She looked downright sinful and Magnus was struggling with not grabbing at the alluring female. What made it worse was that Camille knew what she was doing to Magnus and would mercilessly tease him for it later, the vixen. Raphael was more tame in a black and red suit and Tessa was very relaxed in black boot-cut jeans, converse shoes and a white off the shoulder top. "Wearing white little sis, very diplomatic of you" Magnus said looking at his sister, she really did look young. "I decided to go for the cute factor and what screams innocence more than white" she said sounding very proud of herself "Hell I can't wait to leave, it's going to be so much fun, playing with the angels again" Tessa beamed bouncing from one foot to another. Camille scoffed "Play with the angels, no wonder they refer to us as children when you talk like that" 

Magnus moved to stand next to Raphael smirking in amusement as the sure to be cat fight unfolded before them. "Oh lighten up Camille" Tessa joked sticking her tongue out at the older demon. Camille's eyes narrowed on the child and stepped up to her a sickeningly sweet smile on her lips "why don't you make me short stuff" she sassed mockingly tapping Tessa on the head. Actually Camille and Tessa were the same height but in her heels Camille was a whole head taller. The two fighting wasn't uncommon, Tessa's childish approach to everything, even killing, never failed to rile up Camille and so the fights had turned into the rest of the groups daily entertainment. Magnus felt a twinge of disappointment that Cat and Ragnor wouldn't be joining them in Alicante they were team but the adrenaline coursing through his veins at being sent on a proper mission won over. In the last century he'd turned a hundred mundanes to the dark side because it was easy. They threw themselves at him, basically begged for their souls to be taken by him thinking he was some god about to rid them of all their troubles. Magnus supposed he was a god, in a demonic sense at least. The angels would offer a challenge and Magnus loved a challenge. 

"10 Dollars says Camilla makes first contact" Raphael whispered still watching the squabbling females. Magnus sighed in fake worry "this obsession with betting isn't good for you Raphie" he smirked "Ok then, 20 dollars" Magnus chuckled about to reply when he spotted three figures clad in black approaching them, their fathers and Lucifer. They seemed amused by the scene before them but also in a rush. Magnus stepped up. "Ladies as much as I love a good girl fight, we have company" eyes fixed on the greater demons coming towards them. Tessa and Camille fell silent standing beside their brothers.

"Magnus here on time are we" asked Magnus's father "I wouldn't dream of missing this" Magnus laughed, feeling pride at how his father nodded in approval. "We have gifts for you children" he said handing a bangle to Magnus and a ring to Tessa, Azazel had the same for Camille and Raphael. They bared their families crest. "These will allow you to contact us with the Angels ever knowing, I expect a report tonight and then once a week, is that understood" Lucifer said showing how the jewelry worked. "Yes Sire" they said in unison admiring the gifts, the bangle certainly worked with Magnus's outfit. "Have you decided how you will go about this mission" Azazel asked looking more to his children than Magnus and Tessa. "We'll play the victim" Said Camille "pretend that in Edom we nothing but servants to you, forced to learn your ways with no chance at learning anything else. That way we garner sympathy and if we trip up we can blame it on our being poor damaged souls" her voice went high at the end mocking a damsel in distress "we won't lay it on thick though" said Raphael jumping in "that would be too suspicious, we'll do it slowly and build up that gives us a chance to talk to, to get close to our chosen angels" he finished proudly. Azazel regarded his children then smirked "I have trained you well, it is a sound plan" "Thank you father" the twins said. 

There was a spark of light in the archway, the portal was opening. Lucifer stepped forward summoning his own magic to open it from their side. Asmodeus pulled his son and daughter aside quickly "You two have always made me the most proud but this is a very important mission. Do Not let me down" the threat was very clear in their fathers voice and it made Magnus and Tessa's wings shudder in response but of course they didn't show it, they weren't weak. "You don't have to worry father" " we will make you proud" Magnus finished. Asmodeus smiled, the threat still hanging "I know you will" he grabbed Magnus pulling him closer, a sure sign for Tessa to leave. "You are the leader Magnus, you must look after them specifically your sister" Magnus nodded understanding the seriousness of his fathers words. "Always Father. We will be fine, we will come back with Angels of our choice their wings blacker than oil. I swear" Magnus meant it, his devotion to his father was absolute and nothing could change that. Nothing. 

Magnus went to stand by the others, the portal now fully open. "It is time my children, are you ready?" Lucifer asked staring at the young demons "Yes" "then go" that was it, no good luck because nor Magnus, nor the others needed it. They stepped through the portal into Alicante. Let the game begin.


	2. Playing the Victim, Yeah Like That Was Gonna Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Tessa, Raphael and Camille's arrvial into Alicante doesn't go that smoothly, at all really, buy hey at least Magnus got to meet an Angel with sexy blue eyes

Magnus wasn't sure what he expected when he first entered Alicante but a white room defiantly wasn't it. An entirely drab, boring, sterile, white room. The floor, ceiling, walls, furniture, not that there was much, were all white turning the room into one rolling expanse of dullness. Clearly no one had ever introduced the angels to colour. What if they were only allowed to wear white, Magnus thought monumentally mortified. That wouldn't do, white was not Magnus's colour. And it was cold. Stepping over from Edom to here was like going from an oven to a freezer. His wings twitched in discontent at he sudden feeling of cold and Magnus had to fight the urge to shake them off. So he didn't like Alicante at all and he hadn't even laid eyes on an angel yet.

"Ah you've arrived, wonderful" Well that was that taken care of. Magnus turned around with the others to face the source of overly pleased and host like voice, a girl who Magnus supposed was pretty with her pale complexion and fair hair, was walking towards them. "I'm Lydia Branwell, Representative of the Clave" the Clave, basically, the government of the angels and the ones who locked the Princes in Edom in the first place. Magnus could see himself strongly disliking this one. Finally stopping in front of them "It's a pleasure to meet you" she said a bit forced sticking her hand out to shake. Magnus had no interest in engaging but Tessa was a different story. She bounced forward eagerly taking Lydia's hand a perfectly happy smile planted on her face. "The pleasure is all ours Lydia. I'm Tessa Grey, this is my brother Magnus Bane and these are the twins Raphael Santiago and Camille Belcourt" Tessa introduced them by pointing and Magnus put on his most charming smile when Lydia looked to him. Not to be nice or polite Magnus just didn't fancy making enemies on the very first day, he'd promised himself he'd wait until at least the third. 

"Well it's lovely to meet you all, now if you'll follow me I'll show you to your quarters where you can get settled and change your attire", "What!!" Lydia stopped her well rehearsed speech, glancing distastefully at their clothes before looking up to Magnus and Camille, who were gaping at her. This girl couldn't be serious. There was nothing wrong with their outfits, if anyone was looking on the shoddy side it was Lydia. Wearing a plain Beige blazer and skirt with a pale pink blouse and flats, the only reason she stood out was because they were standing in the room equivalent of a blank canvas. "What's wrong with our attire?" Camille hissed, Lydia smile patronizingly at them "Nothing's wrong with them. It's just that we reject vanity, so we wear simple clothes and try to avoid dark clothing as they're too eye catching" she explained "we have many such rules, that your expected to follow during your stay here, which you'll be briefed on after you've settled." We have many such rules, the words echoed in Magnus's head. They had a rule limiting what they could wear, plain, light coloured and probably formal clothes only, what other madness had they come up with. A rule about what they could eat, when they had to be in and out of bed. The thought was torturous, staying here was going to be worse than staying in hell and Magnus could compare considering he'd lived in the latter.

"This is ridiculous, we look good and there's no way your changing that." Camille exclaimed glaring down at Lydia with such venom in her eyes Magnus would be concerned for the angel, if he actually cared for her. Lydia tensed staring at Camille as if she were a rabbit caught in the headlights "I understand the rules seem hard but they are the rules..." "Following rules have never been our style" Magnus interrupted "our clothes define us and you won't be taking that from us" Magnus put it plainly hoping the silly girl would get the hint so they could move on. Maybe talk about the 6 six other angels currently in the room, glamoured. "Enough Camille, Magnus" Raphael suddenly spoke "we're all here for the same reason, peace, so stop arguing over such trivial matters that could put that peace in danger" Lydia smiled relived that the other man had spoken up "Thank you Raphael." Okey firstly, trivial matters, what they wore was no trivial matter not for Magnus and Camille who cared deeply for their appearance never looking less than perfect. Secondly and more importantly, what a traitor. Honestly it seemed someone had taken a leaf out of Tessa's book and was trying to be the favourite. Magnus glared at Raphael but Raphael glared right back sending him a meaningful look as if to say "we're here for a mission, don't screw it up in the first five minutes." Magnus coincided, if they were sent back to Edom after just arriving their fathers and Lucifer wouldn't be pleased and it likely, no, defiantly wouldn't end well for them. The four of them were blessed with good looks capable of making anything look delectable, so he wasn't going to start looking like a peasant if he followed the rules. Groaning inwardly and sending one last glare Raphael's way Magnus composed himself before turning back to Lydia. "Raphael is right of course, I apologies for my outburst, I hope I can be forgiven" his voice silky smooth as he smiled at the angel a picture of sincerity and honesty. "The same from me, I hope you can forgive us" Camille said with more calmness than Magnus thought would be possible. Camille was always full of surprises, never predictable. It's what made her dangerous. "No worries, I know our ways seem strange but I'm sure you'll adapt quickly. Shall we" Lydia gestured to the door smiling relaxed again. Magnus smirked these angels had no concept of keeping a guard up. They were like lions so proud they think their immune to the charm of snakes so they willing invite the vipers in. "Of course as soon as you introduce us to the six other angels currently in the room" he purred gleefully.

Lydia froze in shock, how could the demons of known about the guards, they were glamoured after all. "Excuse me" she asked feigning confusion it only made them laugh even the nice Tessa and Raphael. "Don't play dumb honey. We were brought up around magic, we can sense it we sensed it straight away" she mocked looking over to Magnus who of course knew what she was asking for. "In fact we could probably drop their glamour for them" he laughed. With a snap of his fingers six angels were revealed each looking fearful and confused by the swirling red flame tangled around Magnus's hand before it vanished. Hm, six angels, seven if you included Lydia to meet four demons. For people claiming to want peace they didn't seem to trust them much. "Ah well you see..." they were so amusing to watch when they panicked. All flushed, sweaty and jumpy, it brought Magnus true delight knowing he could inspire such fear in these self proclaimed higher beings. Hell he'd missed this. "The Clave thought it best to have precautions put in place in case of trap coming through..." oh the irony of those words poor Lydia wouldn't know until it was far too late. "I'm sure Lucifer would do the same" He would for sure but his guards would be on display decked out in full amour probably holding blood stained weapons just to send the message across, obviously. "Of course he would, we completely understand we just wanted to make sure they knew we mean them no harm and that they mean us no harm" Tessa said sweetly her gazed fixed on one of the angels. "Well then follow me" Camille and Raphael did follow her, Magnus would of too if Tessa hadn't held him back smiling "He's rather hot don't you think" she said eyes on the same angel as before. He was in fact hot, with black hair and blue eyes, a combination Magnus had always loved but the rest of him wasn't that good, muscles yes and quiet tall but he wasn't magnetic enough for Magnus to get invested. He chuckled at his sister "down girl" leading her from the room before she could pounce on the poor angel.

Magnus was pleased to see the rest of Alicante wasn't an endless expanse of white actually it seemed a lot like earth a bit brighter and colder but other than that it seemed like a regular city. Not the heavenly realm he's been imagining. Oh the other difference was the winged people wondering around. The angels stopped and starred and whispered when Magnus and the other went by, not that it phased him. Just like holding up the meeting in Edom Magnus felt no fear as these angels eyed him up, he was enjoying it. Going as far as to push his wings out so everyone could see the oil black feather decorating his back, a sure sign of his allegiance to Hell and Lucifer. The others were no different walking with pride smirks firmly plastered on their faces. From the sidelines he could see Tessa had saddled up close to the black haired angel happily holding his hand. From casual eavesdropping Magnus found out he was called Will and the angel beside him was called Jem. They were a Parabatie pair shown by the bands worn on their wrist. It was smart of Tessa choosing Will because now she could hook Jem as well. Two for the price of one he chuckled there was a reason his sister was celebrated as a master seductress.

"Oh so the demons are here" an overly obnoxious voice shouted. The four of them turned to the dark skinned angel who looked like a village idiot to Magnus. "Your powers of perception are beyond comprehension" Camille drawled "Don't speak to me like that, you will show me respect Demon" he spat as though the very word was poison on his tongue. Camille's lips pulled back in a sinster smile revealing her pearly white teeth. The other demons didn't flinch from the display having seen the fangs both Camille and her twin shared but the poor angel threatening her looked ready to shit himself. "Let it go Rajj" yes let it go Rajj while you can still back out, Magnus thought, he knew Camille, this could get bloody so so quickly. "How are you all ok with this? Their murderers, good for nothing killers who will destroy us. Just look at their wings" Silence fell over the now gathered crowd with the exception of growls coming from the four demons. Fire was coursing Magnus's vains, or was that his magic, as he stared down at the angel wings raised up in threat. "I strongly recommend you don't command or insult us. I assure you that it won't end well...for you at least" for Magnus it was going to be like target practice. The demons were trained to kill since birth so were the angels but they taught to always fight fair. How boring. Still not realising he was way out of his league the brown angel went on "Ill command you all I want, while your here you do as I say you pathetic...." Camille lunged. Honestly Magnus was impressed she held out so long before dumping the asshole on his ass. He was no match for Camille not able to land a single punch on her while she practically danced around him throwing taunting remarks this way and that. "If anyone's pathetic here it's you" "your no man, your just a boy desperate for attention" some of the guards tried to intervene but Camille through them off with little effort to be fair Rajj was the same. Magnus sighed clearly he still thinks he can win, how hilariously tragic. "Aren't you going to stop her" Lydia panicked and Magnus made a face "why would we do that, this is the first interesting thing to happen since we got here" she sent pleading looks to Tessa and Raphael but they only shrugged. What did Lydia expect that they'd willingly break up a fight an angel started when they could watch, she shouldn't think so highly of them. "$50 says Camille kills him" Raphael smirked, looks like someone is done playing favourite. Magnus turned back to the fight and winced as Camille landed a solid punch to the nose "make it 100" they shook hands. Magnus was content to watch the chaos until something caught his attention. Magnus felt his entire attention shift on to one angel. Him. Another group of angels had joined the circle not that Magnus could see any of the others. He's the One. The angel had black hair blue eyes and was tall with a lithe frame, briefly he thought he looked a lot like Tessa's Will but Magnus vanquished that thought because this angel had Will beat in every way. Just looking at him Magnus could feel the tell tale signs of arousel stirring in his stomach. It didn't matter who the hell this angel was, Magnus was going to turn those divine looking white wings black. The angel made a move to grab Camille thinking she hasn't seen him, she had. Magnus made a split second decision and jumped forward, successfully knocking his angel out of the way, blocking Camille's punch and throwing her roughly in Raphael's arms while Rajj colapsed on his ass again. The whole thing took less than a second then Magnus was standing straight again flicking invisible dirt off his jacket. What could he say, it was hard being this amazing. Magnus turned around to face his angel on the floor, a light blush was covering his cheeks. Maybe from embarrassment at falling over or from being saved by a demon either way Magnus didn't care because the blush looked positively delicious. Hell the things he wanted to do to this one. "Hey there angel" Magnus purred his hand held out for the boy to take. He looked hesitantly at the extended hand making Magnus chuckle "come on I don't bite" the boys eyes seemed to grow determined turning pretty blue pools into stormy seas. Rather sexy. "You saved me?" "Well couldn't let a fine body like yours go to waste could I" the stuttered and blushed but didn't complain or grow annoyed in fact his eyes were blown wide as though he was attracted. An interesting development Magnus stored in his mind for later. "Thank you" slightly shocked that an angel has actually thanked him Magnus took the angels hand to shake feeling a bit turned on by sudden confidence of the black haired beauty "Anytime pretty eyes" Magnus winked at the blushing angels, he could of said more could of poured filth into the angels ear until he turned red but he didn't. In the commotion no saw the conversation between him and the angel so he disappeared back to his group. "You didn't need to throw me so hard" Camille pouted Magnus rolled his eyes "your fine." Things went quiet again. Another angel had arrived, an elder woman with black hair and a terrible frown. No wonder she had wrinkles, angels and demons were immortal able to keep their youthful appearance for centuries but they weren't immune to frown lines. "What is going on here" her voice was shrill and strict. Some of angels tried to explain, like she asked, but she dismissed them turning her attention on them. It shouldn't be surprising that she thought they had caused the fight they were hells children. "What happened?" "Your angels started it we just reacted in kind but we also ended it seeing as none of your angels are a match for us" Magnus heard the gasp go through the crowd but he wasn't worried they couldn't hurt him or the others without starting a war. They were untouchable then again Magnus already knew that. "I see" she was pissed "please follow me to the briefing room" "but Mayse I was going to show them their quarters first" "and I say we brief them first" Magnus tuned them out preferring to focus on his angel who's name he didn't know. He didn't listen through all of the meeting. Vaguely aware of Camille's huffs he assumed it was boring. Even when they returned to their quarters, which were bungalows by the way, and contacted Edom he wasn't fully present. "Magnus!" Raphael shouted. He blinked looking to the purple image of Lucifur who looked more amused than annoyed. "Have you found an angel Magnus, your sister seems to of found two" he sounded impressed. Magnus smiled lazily "yes I have and he has stunning blue eyes that will look so good against black wings"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we met Lydia, Will, Jem, Raj, Mayse and most importantly Alec in that chapter.  
> I struggled with this because. I knew what I wanted to happen but not how to say it. What do you think? Was it all right?  
> I tried to update yesterday but wifi went out. I'm trying to put only two days between updates if I don't shout at me or comment in all caps.


	3. Hello Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a fight and it draws a lot of attention but Magnus isn't that bothered.
> 
> (Just for reference because someone commented about it, thanks by the way, the characters are meant to look like they do in the show, shadowhunters, but Alec still has the blue eyes.)

Three days later and Magnus Bane wasn't happy. For a lot of reasons but there were three main ones. 

Firstly, in the last three days they'd been given rules to follow which were more like restrictions than anything else. The most recent one being the ban on magic except when they were in their quarters and even then only small spells were allowed, to "prevent accidents." What accidents? They weren't going to any accidents. They weren't three days old, they were three centuries old actually they were more than that and they'd been using magic virtually since they were born. In fact Magnus was certain he knew more about magic than any other angel in all of Alicante. Therefore if one of the angels got injured or killed by Magnus's magic it wasn't because he lost control...it was because they'd pissed him off.

Secondly, he was board. It was clear the superiors of the Clave hadn't thought this whole peace treaty out because they now had four, very powerful, demons living in their city and had done nothing with them. The point of having them here was to "teach" them "their ways" but it wasn't like they could send them to school, they thankfully had better sense than that, so what could they do. Nothing it seems because apart from the briefings Magnus had seen nothing of the Clave. Fortunately, if that was the right word, the ever persistent Lydia Branwell had come to them taking them out on tours of the city telling about their culture and explaining the daily lives of the angels. For the mission, it was good to know how the city was laid out and what the general routine was of the locals. Magnus also enjoyed Lydia's presence. Despite her obvious fear of Camille and himself Lydia seemed to have a growing crush on Raphael. He was entirely oblivious but Magnus found her fawning over him very entertaining. Lydia was exactly the type of Angel they had once recruited, a good little follower desperate for a little fun without evening knowing it, a spark berried deep inside, trapped and chocked by the heavy fists of the Clave strict standards. All they needed was a little, show and tell, to get them interested, then a little push, and another, and another, until they basically fell into the arms of darkness. Incapable of going back to the suffocating life of Alicante when the freedom offered by Edom was in touching distance. All they had to do was ask and they always asked. Yes, Magnus hoped Raphael recognized the blond opportunity in front of him and snapped it up because Lydia was perfect. 

The third reason Magnus wasn't happy and the most important was that he hadn't had any interactions with his angel. Seriously it had been three days, Magnus expected to at least know his name by now but he hadn't even spoken to the blue eyed beauty since their first arrival. He wasn't entirely clueless, he'd caught glimpses of the angel during Lydia's tours and being the casual eavesdropper he was, he figured that he was a Lightwood, the fact Maryes could create such an angel was more than a bit hard to believe, he had a parabatai a blond angel and a younger sister it seemed and Magnus guessed there were a couple of others in their little group. His angel was intriguing. When he had seen him Magnus had always made sure to send a flirty wink, or lick his lips, or just a coy smirk and his angel always reacted differently depending on who he was with. With his mother or other superiors his angel would blush and look away as if he were wishing the earth would just swallow him up, that was interesting. When he was with his parabatai or sister or someone else, he'd get this challenging look in his eye, that was sexy. And then when he wasn't with anyone, just standing at the back of a crowd when he thought no one was looking, he'd blush but he wouldn't look away if anything he looked curious. And that was very interesting. That with his other reactions and how he acted when they first met Magnus was beginning to think his angel was a closeted gay which was very good for Magnus. Like Lydia, his angel was repressed, because being homosexual was frowned upon, to put it lightly, therefore Magnus could give him something he wanted but couldn't have and bait that the prey already wanted was the best bait, the most effective. 

Finally deciding that he'd had enough of waiting around for his angel, Magnus threw on his usual attire using magic. Not out of laziness but convenience, putting on clothes with huge wings was no easy feet. Quickly applying a good amount of make up and left his room.

"Going somewhere big bro" Tessa asked. She was sprawled out on the sofa dressed in a too big white top and baggy grey sweatpants reading some book, it was so mundane to look at apart from the black wings sprouting from her back.

"I'm board, going to look from some entertainment"

"Going out, don't you think that outfit is a bit too out there for the Clave" she teased, smirking. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"If you actually believed I'd follow that, frankly offensive, rule. Then you don't know me at all sister" Magnus drawled inspecting the many rings he's put on, smirking back at her. She chuckled to herself.

"Don't get into too much trouble without me, you know how I hate to be left out"

"I'll do my best"

Outside Magnus contemplated getting Raphael and Camille but decided against it, he wanted to be alone when he found his angel. Besides Camille was in an even less good mood than he was, better to leave her alone. 

It had been three days since they'd arrived but the angels still stared at them. Magnus didn't care, it wasn't intimidating just disappointing. He'd thought that the angels were more evolved then this, gossiping behind backs like mundane teenagers. At least they stayed out his way it made the journey quicker and it wasn't long before Magnus was smirking down at the outdoor training area. Angels were so predictable, he'd found his angel right where he thought he would. Kicking ass in the arena.

Not being the patient sort Magnus rushed down to the arena taking note of the people with his angel. His blonde parabatia who was in the arena with him and his sister who was looking on from the sidelines. Ah the sister, the sister was someone Magnus could see himself getting along with very well. She was an anomaly among the angels, wearing very sexy clothing in very bright colours. With make that rivalled Magnus's own. The bright red lip stick being most prominent. Not just that, she seemed to have an attitude and sarcastic witt that she clearly wasn't afraid to show off too. She was the other type of angel they'd go after. The sort that knew they didn't belong and wanted to find some place they did. All they needed was to be shown the way and they'd walk straight through into Edom. 

Leaning against the fence now and watching his angel fight, Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on right now. Just watching the rippling muscles under taunt pale skin was enough to drive Magnus crazy. The way the boys eyebrows knitted together in a focused frown was beyond sexy. Magnus wanted to see that frown again but with his angel focused on something else entirely. With a slightly lust clouded mind Magnus continued to watch the fighting and it was so by the book, so predictable. What Magnus was watching right now was more like a dance than a fight. They needed more aggression and being decent person that he was Magnus decided to bestow his wisdom upon his young friends. 

"You know, you'll never kill anything fighting like that"

The three angels whipped round to face him each looking at him differently. The blonde looked annoyed, the sister looked intrigued but wary and his angel...his angel looked at him like you look at a puppy that won't go away. What could Magnus say, he was persistent. 

"What did you say?" The blonde growled.

"I said, you'll never kill, let alone win, fighting like that" Magnus repeated boardly, honestly you try and help people and they don't even hear you. 

"You sure about that, my brother and Jace are the best fighters of the new generation" 

If they were the best the new generation of angels had to offer then him and his kind weren't in any danger.

"They are skilled darling but also robotic" Magnus said "any enemy with half a brain would be able to see your pattern and counter it"

"Are you including yourself in that" the blonde challenged. 

Last Magnus checked he wasn't the enemy, not yet anyway but.. "Of course I am!" Why wouldn't he include himself. Magnus could fight couldn't he. 

"Ok then, how about you and me go a few rounds" the blon...Jace challenged. He looked smug like he knew he was going to win. It was the same look Rajj gave Camille and they all knew how well that went. Magnus's eyes drifted over to his angel, who'd been quiet all this time and smirked. 

"Ok I'll fight but I'm not going to fight you" Magnus purred "I'm going to fight you" he said pointing through the fence at his angel. 

The boy looked up, shocked "me?...why?"

"Because I want to fight the best and from where I'm standing that's you angel" 

On the outside Magnus calling him angel looked like nothing, the same as them calling him demon but Magnus us could the effect he was already having on his angel on the inside. He eventually nodded, focused frown back in place, Jace just looked confused. Not used to not being the best, he'd have to get used to it.

Magnus made his way into the arena undoing his shirts buttons and rolling up his sleeves exposing his chest and lower arm muscles, for easier movement obviously. Then he was opposite his angel and he could feel the excitement bubbling up inside himself. 

"Your not allowed to use your magic"

"In the real world there would be nothing stopping me from using my magic, why restrict me here" 

The angel smirked, he actually smirked "if this was the real world I'd have my seraph blade" 

"Touché" although the idea was appealing, Magnus was sure seeing his angel wielding a seraph blade would be incredible sexy. 

"I won't go easy on you" the boy warned falling into a crouching position.

Magnus grinned menacing "Oh darling I wouldn't have it any other way"

Magnus didn't wait another second before lunging with impossible speed knocking the angels legs out from under him. 

"And I won't go easy on you either" he laughed. The angel got up quicker than Magnus thought he would glaring at him before throwing another punch. 

He had to to hand it to him, his angel gave as good as he got. His methodical fighting style faded fast replaced with a more violent, more effective one. He was a quick study too as it became more and more clear that Magnus wasn't landing as many hits as he should be. His angel was learning, every punch and every kick a tad closer to their target. He wasn't fighting to stay up right he was actually fighting Magnus and he was mesmerising doing it. It shouldn't of surprised him when suddenly...

PUNCH

His angel landed the perfect hit right to Magnus's nose, he heard the break. From the sidelines Jace and the sister, Izzy, were whopping. Serves him right for getting distracted. Thankfully he managed to dodge the next attack putting some distance between them. 

"Not bad angel" magnus huffed feeling his nose heal. Odd feeling. 

His angel scowled "why do you keep calling me angel, it's not my name" 

Magnus laughed "well you haven't told me your name you call you" 

His angel blushed as though just realising which he probably was before nodding. 

"Alec, Alec Lightwood" 

"Magnus Bane" 

Using this moment of distraction Nagnus dived forward grabbing the angel by the sides and swinging him up and over his shoulders so he landed roughy on the ground. Magnus was quick to join him down there trying to pin the other down but Alec was too quick and the two boys found themselves rolling around on the floor both trying to get the upper hand. Their wings brushed against each other's Alec's felt fluffy compared with his own silky ones. 

"So tell me, Alec short for Alexander?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"No reason. Alexander means Protector of Man. It suits you" 

The boy stared up at him, momentarily stunned by his words and Magnus took his chance. He pushed Alexander on to his back with his hands pinned above his head. Poor boy tried to struggle free but Magnus held him down with bruising force and a grin stretched across his face. He loved this being able to hold Alec down made him feel powerful, which isn't a healthy thing he knew but didn't care, it brought out the mischief in him. 

"So Alexander, it appears I've won. Do you surrender?" 

Alexander tried to free himself again but quickly gave. He sighed "yeah you win, let me up" 

Magnus's grin widened into something almost sinister "Oh but Alexander that's not what I asked. Do You Surrender?" 

Alexanders eyes grew defiant as he started thrashing around again his pride not letting him utter the words that would set him free and all the while Magnus held him down smiling. 

"Come on Alexander, it's just two little words" he teased licking his lips for added effect. You can't say he wasn't a good actor. Still glaring Alec stopped struggling and in the tightest voice possible mumbled...

"I surrender"

For a second Magnus thought about asking his angel to speak up but decided not to be cruel. Today

"There, that wasn't so hard was it" Magnus beamed like a child at Christmas. Releasing Alexanders hands he sat back in his haunches their crotches brushing against each other before Magnus stands. The contact lasted no longer than a second, it was an accident and bearly noticeable. It had no effect on Magnus being the experienced lathario he was. However the effect it had on Alexander was another story. Wide blown pupils, pink cheeks, heavy breathing and the unmistakable beginning of an erection. Yep definitely closeted gay. Magnus was dying the make some innuendo but resisted not wanting to scare the boy before he could get his hooks in deep. 

"Urm..good fight...you fight good I mean...uhh" Alexander stuttered trying to sort himself out, and hide himself too. 

Your not bad yourself and it looks like others think so too" Magnus said gesturing to the crowd that had formed around them, including Camille, Raphael and Tessa. 

"Looks like we had an audience the whole time" 

"They were watching us?" He asked looking panicked probably thinking about that last bit. 

"Watching us fight. Watching me win!" He bragged trying to distract his angel. In a way he felt sorry for his closeted angel. It seemed to work given the annoyed but also amused look Alexander sent him. 

"We should do this again sometime" 

"Yeah that sounds good...I mean sure if you want to" Alec stuttered again. 

He looked like he might've said more when Jace started yelling at him. Alec quickly walked away not offering a goodbye or even a glance. Magnus wasn't angry though, he was thrilled. This whole thing had worked out perfectly. Alec was interested no doubt about it, now Magnus just had to keep showing up. He laughed to himself stepping out of the arena.

"You might of walked away Alexander but your not getting rid of me that easily"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God!!! That chapter deleted itself three times, you'd think I would've learnt to keep back ups by now. And we've been having a mega heat wave over here so, yeah, this chapter was never going to be up quickly. Sorry about that but at least it was a good chapter. I thought it was, maybe.


	4. You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally gets Alec alone and he's got a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....been a while....like six months. I'm sorry. A lot happened after the last chapter was uploaded, like  
> Moving house  
> Starting college  
> Getting swamped with college stuff  
> Starting a new job  
> Getting driving lessons  
> Parents divorcing  
> Depressive laps  
> And major writers block  
> But I'm back because it's been so long, my idea's for this story have changed a bit, only a bit, so it's not gonna be what I intended but hopefully it's still gonna be good. I'm actually really proud of this chapter so I hope you like it. Thank you for sticking with the story and I promise not to leave six months till the next update. Scream at me if I do or leave a comment in all caps I guess. Oh and sorry for any mistakes.

Magnus does see Alexander again, everyday, for the next five days during the angels after noon training. Magnus would like to see more of his blue eyed beauty but the training sessions are his only window and by Lilith, there is no way Magnus was ever going to get up at 6 AM to do exercise. Honestly, it should be sin to wake up so early. It wasn't just Magnus in the training arena either, he'd invited Tessa, Raphael and Camille along too and the angels had taken quite a shine to them or just the idea of having new opponents. Beautiful Isabelle even invited them to lunch after training which was quickly becoming routine. Also, much to Tessa's delight, Jace had invited two other angels to their gathering. William Herondale and Jem Castairs, Tessa's soon to be boy toys. Overall the angels were making their task unbelievably easy, Magnus couldn't believe their luck.

With that said, Magnus had decided to step his game up. Of course he'd loved throwing around innuendos to make his angel blush that gorgeous shade of pink, he loved idly flirting when the others weren't paying attention to make his boy stutter over his words in that adorable fashion and he certainly loved to get just a bit too close when they were fighting to give his Alexander a taste, a tease of what he wanted only to pull away and watch those sapphire pupils dilate. But Magnus was a greedy demon and he wanted more from Alexander and today he was going to get it. Magnus hadn't just been observing Alec's body, he'd been observing his tendencies which is how he'd noticed Alec rarely ever came to lunch after training, actually he'd only come once the entire time. A bit of subtle poking at Isabelle had revealed the shy angel liked to go off on walks through the gardens after training to clear his head and relax. Isabelle described it as his bliss, and he was always alone. Well if that wasn't an opportunity then Magnus didn't know what was.

His plan was simple, break off from the group, follow Alexander, get close to him and forge a connection either by finding a weak spot and prod at it until his angel came apart and let him in or finding common ground off which he could build up from. Magnus suspected it be the former. Magnus was also adamant he wasn't going to fuck Alexander today, he enjoyed the cat and mouse game to much to have end already but he was sure by the end of the day he'd know how's an angels lips felt against a Child of Hell's. 

Sure enough when Izzy declared training over, Alec nodded to his sister and left down the same path Magnus saw him go down four times already. Tessa was lent up against the arena watching Will and Jem finish up their fight as the others got ready to leave. He strolled up to her with his usual swagger, leaning next to her and his voice low. 

"Hey little sister. Fancy doing your big brother a favor" Tessa's eyes didn't stray from the sparring angels as she spoke.

"What kind of favor?" her voice was teasing, as if there was a chance she wouldn't do what her brother asked. Impossible. 

" You may have noticed that Alexander keeps disappearing on us and I need you to distract our group of friends so I can "conveniently" disappear too" his tone portrayed nothing but innocence but Tessa knew otherwise and couldn't fight the smirk pulling at her lips. She finally turned to her brother with mischief in her eyes.

"I think I could manage that, don't have too much fun without me though" 

"I make no promises" and Magnus gave her one his trade mark smirks.

Tessa laughed as she walked away, back towards the group. She easily captured their attention because of course she did. Her bubbly voice and cheerful persona was too addicting to resist and Magnus slipped into the shadows, not that there were any shadows in this place, without anyone so much as batting an eye. Realistically, he knew demons weren't meant to love but oh, Magnus loved Tessa.

***** 

It din't take long for Magnus to catch up to the lone angel. He was about twenty paces behind, his foot steps silent despite the rural path and being careful to stay out of the boys peripheral vision, not wanting to startle Alexander before evening opening his mouth. They'ed been walking for almost ten minutes and it gave Magnus time to take in the open countryside of Alicante. Magnus supposed it was beautiful, with the rolling fields of green grass, the trees filled with vibrantly colored petals, the blue sky just as clear as the river running parallel to path he and Alec walked. Of course he could see why Alicante was referred to as heaven or a paradise but Magnus just couldn't appreciate it. He preferred the wild beauty of Edom, with it dark colors and sharp outlines, the way everything screamed danger and defiance. Or the thrilling rush of the big cities on Earth, the mundanes were always moving, always trying to get someplace else, never stopping for a second, too busy looking for a way to make their short lives worth something. One of his favourite places was his penthouse in Brooklyn, otherwise know as "the loft". Magnus loved nothing more then to sit on his balcony and watch night fall and the city light up and listen to bustle of people below him. He belonged in both places, he didn't belong in this pastel wonderland the angels called home. 

Magnus thoughts were broken when he saw Alexander branch off from the path they'd been following and instead headed down to the river bank. The bank was rocky, a contrast to the surrounding greenery, and his angel settled on a plate like stone big enough to lie on and hovering a few inches off the waters surface. Magnus moved slowly being careful not to be seen when he froze. Alexander was removing his shirt and revealing all of his glorious, pale and rune covered torso and back to Magnus's hungry eyes. His breath actually caught in his throat when Alec took off his shoes as well, thinking he was going to get to enjoy some skinny dipping with the innocent beauty but was let down when all he did was dip his feet in the waters. Magnus sighed, it didn't matter, he already had the boy half naked anyway. As silent as before Magnus made his way down to the bank and perched on a rock over looking Alexander. Admittedly, Magnus probably stared too long at the unaware angel, bordering on creepy but he just couldn't help it. Being given the opportunity to fully check out his prize without any time limit, he just had to. So Magnus stared at the rippling muscle up Alec's chest and down his arms, memorized the location of each rune he could see, moving up to his face Magnus watched he ink black hair be ruffled by the wind and he wondered if it was as soft as it looked. After an allotted amount of time Magnus shifted into a more relaxed position, ready to break the moment. 

"Isn't this a lovely sight" Magnus's voice was light and flirty, not scary at all but Alec still yelped shooting up right at the sudden voice. His hand instinctively reach for his shirt and pulling it to his chest in an attempt to hide what Magnus had already seen. 

"By the Angel, Magnus! What the, When did you, How long have you been there?" Magnus chose to ignore the questions the panicked boy was throwing at him in favor of pouting as Alec pulled his shirt back on. 

"Oh you don't have to get dressed up for me" Magnus attempted the pause his actions but only earned an affronted and confused look from the angel boy. 

"Fine, I liked what I saw" Magnus admitted as Alec finished righting himself and he took it as a win when the boy made no move to leave despite his present company. 

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked still concerned but curiosity seeping in too. 

"I followed you" Oh, Alec was shocked by the others straight forwardness and for a moment didn't know how to respond. Alec wasn't even sure how he was meant to respond. Thankfully he didn't have too because Magnus continued on his own. 

"I've noticed you wondering off after training and I was curious so I followed you, I also wanted to see more of Alicante. It's very beautiful" The last part was a lie, his earlier thoughts proving that but Magnus was aiming to distract Alexander thus giving him more time with him. More then anything Alec looked confused but after a moment he composed himself. 

"Yes it is. That's why I come here cause its so peaceful, helps me relax" It wasn't a long poetic speech depicting the serenity of the outside but Magnus suspected Alec wasn't a big wordsmith but he didn't need to be, his eyes reflected everything he wasn't saying. That would make it easier for Magnus to read him. 

"Do your siblings stress you out so much you have to run away from them. I guess I can understand, Tessa drives me nuts sometimes" Another out right lie, Tessa could never annoy him but it pulled a chuckle from Alexander so Magnus deemed it worth it. 

"No, I mean yes my siblings can drive me up the wall but they aren't so bad. It's more about escaping from...life in general. It's to not have to think for a while" Alec thought about all the responsibilities he had, all the expectations and the struggles he faced each day. He lived for the moments when he forgot about them all and the world went quiet for a bit. He looked over at Magnus expecting to find him board by his answer but was surprised to see the man looking just past him, seeming thoughtful. Alec couldn't be sure, not being able to gauge the emotions through the cat like slits. 

"I suppose I can relate to that" Magnus eventually said

"That's basically why me and the others spend so much of our time on earth. The mundanes running around and their evolving culture are so distracting" Magnus said just a tad wistful, he'd began to miss his carefree lifestyle or "Spoiled Brat" lifestyle as Ragnor called it. 

"I thought the Children of Hell hated the mundanes?" Alec asked, genuine interest written on his face. Magnus chuckled.

"Hate is a strong word darling. While I admit I find them trivial, they have no power, they are born, live and die all in the blink of an eye and they constantly and repeatedly make the same mistakes and take forever to learn from them. I do question the reasoning behind your protecting them but some of them do have their charm and that is why I don't kill them on sight" Magnus explained, unashamed of his opinion on the humans. Alec took a minute to respond. 

"While I don't agree with you, I do understand where your coming from. And the not killing them is appreciated"

"I guess we're all different" Magnus said it lightheartedly but Alec's face darkened at the word "different" and Magnus was reminded of his plan, find a weak spot and prod at it. 

"You know Alexander, it's not a crime to be different" Alexander looked up shocked by the other mans comment as if he'd been reading his mind. Maybe he could Alec thought worriedly, quickly trying to shut down his mind and not let the demon into his head. 

"I never said that" Alec said panicked but still trying to nurse his face into his stoic expression. 

"No, but your face did" Magnus teased watching the angel pause. His face had given him away, so Magnus wasn't in his head. Well, that was alright then, Alec may have overreacted but who cares. 

"Like I said, it's no crime to be different, it's good even" Alec huffed at that. 

"Not everyone would agree" Alec says darkly and Magnus barks a laugh at the boys seriousness. Of course he can easily guess who he is referring too. 

"Ha, just because your Clave are stuck in their backwards medieval ways and have sticks so far lodged up their ass's they couldn't dream of ever progressing cause they can't walk, doesn't mean you have to be as well. People thinking differently is the only way things change!" 

Alec was shocked into silence after the others outburst, not being able to believe Magnus had just majorly insulted the Clave. Although perhaps it shouldn't shock him, Magnus had no doubt faced prejudice from Clave so why wouldn't he hate them. It begs the question why would he come to Alicante? That said, what shocked Alec the most was that he agreed with Magnus. But that was as frustrating as it was surprising because yes, things only change when people are willing to try something different but not Alec's kind of different. Alec being ga- Alec preferring me- Alec's different didn't inspire any great change just great shame. 

"It depends on the type of different I suppose" Alec eventually forced out.

"Is that so, how are you different then?" Magnus asked despite already knowing. Alec looked caught in the headlights, he cursed himself for walking into that. No one knew, only his sister and he wanted to keep it that way but Magnus was looking at him so expectantly he felt he had to say something. 

"I'm not, different I mean. It's more that I get compared to people a lot, so I feel like I'm different. Like Jace, it's always being pointed out that he's younger than me yet he's stronger and faster." Magnus scoffed at the boys answer, it wasn't the real reason he was "different" but Magnus didn't doubt Alec believed that and it made Magnus laugh at just how untrue it was. True Blondie was very muscly but Magnus had seen him fight, he was brash and over confident, always trying to win by brute force alone. Alec was smarter then that, it may take him longer but Alec found the perfect angle for his arm or leg to strike with force at the exact right spot on his opponent to flatten them. As for speed, what a laugh, Alexander was clearly built for speed and agility with his lean frame. And for flexibility Magnus thought with a wicked smirk he hoped Alec didn't see. 

"I think your wrong. Is that another reason why you come out here? When your alone, you don't feel compared to anyone else?" 

"Yeah" was all Alec said and he thought Magnus would push for more but when he looked up he was smiling at him, Magnus made a gesture to the spot besides Alec clearly asking to sit. Alec hesitated not sure if he should let the mysterious and alluring man closer, he was dangerous that much Alec knew but despite the uncomfortable topic Alec didn't find himself wanting to leave the other mans company. So he nodded. Magnus slid down from his perch gracefully, his jet black wings curling even closer his back as he sat down. He took his shoes and socks off too and Alec actually had to suppress a chuckle as he hissed at the icy water touching his skin. 

"A bit too cold for a hot immortal like you" Alec had meant it as a reference to Magnus coming from Hell, he really had but the second the words passed his lips he realized what it sounded like and Alec was mortified. It wasn't helped by Magnus raised eye brows and teasing smirk either. 

"I didn't mean that..I don't think your hot...well actually you are..what, no...I meant it as reference to you coming from Hell...that isn't an insult by the way..." Magnus had to laugh as Alec kept rambling, it was just too adorable but the boy did look close to hyperventilating so Magnus lent forward putting a single finger on the angels lips to silence him. 

"I get it Alec and thank you" he all but purred to the boy. 

"And for the record, I much prefer you to Jace" 

The words shouldn't of stunned Alec, the immortal had made it clear he was interested in Alec over the week but Alec still couldn't comprehend it. This man had seen him. Had seen him before Jace or Izzy, the two who always got the attention for their looks and charm. Alec was just the shy big brother who protected them and Alec had been ok with that, he's never wanted the spotlight, never wanted someones whole attention on him or so he'd thought. Since Magnus had shown up, Alec had practically preened in the attention he'd been shown even if he tried to hide it. He didn't realize how nice it was to be appreciated. How nice it was to hear someone say, they wanted him over someone else.

"Why?" It was the question screaming inside Alec's head because even though Alec could get addicted to these feelings Magnus was inspiring, it still made no sense for Magnus to have any interest in him. Magnus smirked knowingly at him and leaned forward as if he was to whisper a secret to him. 

"Let me spell it out for you. I want you and I think you want me too" Suddenly Alec couldn't breathe. He knew, Magnus knew, how could he? Alec had been so careful and now Magnus was going to tell everyone. NO! The closeness of the other turned from comfortable to smothering and Alec shoved Magnus away from him, hard. Magnus groaned as his back hit the stone behind him, he was right the boy was strong. Alec grabbed at his shoes and sock, putting them on despite his wet feet and started scampering back up to the trail. He had to get back to Alicante before Magnus did, he'd forgotten in his panic he had wings that could get him there in half time his legs would. Magnus sighed, he should've guessed such forwardness would trigger Alexander but he had tired of skating around what he'd wanted to say this entire time. Now he had, the angels current panic attack was just a minor sit back. He calmly stood using his magic to take care of his feet and followed Alexander. 

"Alexander wait" 

"NO! Your wrong, your wrong about me!" So angels could lie. Alec moved quick but Magnus was quicker, jumping in front of the boy, easily blocking his path. Alec tried to jump away from the demon but couldn't break Magnus's firm hold on his arms. 

"I'm sorry Alexander, I didn't mean to startle you" Magnus kept his voice low. 

"Your wrong about me" the angel repeated but not sounding so sure of himself. The panic was still there but quieter now, a different feeling taking hold. 

"Am I. I'm afraid I don't believe you Alexander" Magnus drawled out the boys name, making it last and not missing how he shuddered. 

"I know what your doing" Alec breathed, he did know, knew exactly what was happening to him but for some reason he couldn't find the will to fight it.

"I know the stories, how you and your kind use magic and seduction to trick and lure angels to Edom. That's what your doing. You've put a spell on me" 

Magnus smirked in glee, his boy was so intelligent, he'd figured it all out so quickly and yet Magnus wasn't worried. The boy knew but it was in vain because Alec was wrapped around Magnus's little finger. He wasn't fighting, threatening or even pulling away. No, Alec was just standing there waiting for Magnus to seal the deal, but not quite yet. 

"Hmm, that's true, my kind have done that, I've done that but can I let you in on a secret Alexander. For someone to be turned, they have to be willing" 

Magnus stepped closer into Alec's personal space. 

"If I were to grab you now, it wouldn't work. The same with magic, I could bend your will to mine but it needs to be your will for the change to take. And as for seduction, it only goes so far. You can want me and not want Hell. 

Alec shuddered at Magnus's voice, so low and sensual. The alarms in his head had gone silent, the voice of the man in front of him all he was able to hear. Magnus stepped closer.

"So if I've put a spell on you, it's only because you let me. 

He whispered right into Alec's ear. 

"Only because you want me" 

Magnus's breath ghosted over Alec's jaw and lips like the softest touch of silk as he pulled away. It wasn't by much, the tips of their noses brushed as they stared into each others eyes, sapphire blue meeting fiery gold. Alec was completely enthralled by the glowing orbs, so much so he had no power to stop what came next, not that he wanted too. Magnus crashed his lips against Alexanders in a kiss that was rough and passionate, not at all sweet and gentle like you should do when your someones first kiss but Magnus didn't care. He had one arm wrapped around Alec's waist, bringing their bodies flush against each other, his other hand curled around the back of Alec head, buried deep in the midnight locks that were just as soft as they looked. Alec was completely caged by the man, he should want to escape but by the angel he didn't. Alec had never felt such intensity, it was like he was awake for the first time and he didn't want to go back to sleep. His much more inexperienced hands groped at Magnus, until he got one hand on his hip the other cupping his face bringing the man closer. Magnus learned that Alexander was indeed a quick study as he returned the kiss even trying to fight for dominance but of course Magnus won that battle. Alec's mouth was warm and his lips were soft and plump and Magnus couldn't resist nipping at them. Alec went pliant in Magnus arms, the noises Magnus was pulling from the boy were downright sinful, each little whimper and moan so needy it made Magnus growl. He was going to devour this boy and Alec was too lost in pleasure to notice. He didn't even notice the wind pick up around them, the actual electricity crackling around them as Magnus's magic spiked at the power of the moment.

Eventually the need for air breaks the two apart with Magnus's arms around Alexanders waist and Alexanders around Magnus's neck. Their still standing close, close enough to share breath as they pant and gasp. Magnus couldn't believe it, he'd kissed more than his fair share of people in his time but none of them had been so addicting. None of them had made him so hungry for more, it wasn't just desire for the boys body although that was certainly there, it was desire for him, Alexander himself. Magnus wanted to keep him, claim him as his own and never let him go. It was powerful. Alec, Alec was too blissed out to notice anything. The tidal wave of feelings and sensations that have overcome him were unbelievable, he'd never felt anything like it, had never hoped he'd feel anything like it. He wanted more. 

Magnus composed himself first, breaking away from Alexander to smooth his clothes and hair. The space seemed to break the spell on Alexander as Magnus saw realization dawn on the younger mans face, that he'd just kissed another man. Magnus could see him getting ready to start denying everything even with lust still clouding his eyes so Magnus raised his hand cutting him off before the angel could even start. 

"I take it, you would like this kept a secret, Alexander" Alec quickly nodded unable to speak and not at all happy that apparently Magnus could and sound composed too. 

"Very well then, my lips are sealed" Magnus made a theatrical show of zipping his lips shut, he also stepped back up to Alec. 

"That said" Magnus kissed him again, this one was short and sweet and Alec almost chased him when the other pulled away. 

"If you want more, you know where to find me" 

Magnus didn't wait for a reply he simply turned, spread his wings and flew, leaving a very confused, very shocked and very turned on Alexander Lightwood in the dust. 

***** 

Magnus landed just outside his and Tessa's quarters feeling very smug with himself. His plan had worked perfectly, even better than what he'd thought and he couldn't wait to brag to Tessa and talk details with her. Magnus was a huge gossip after all. Of course, technically, Magnus had handed the control over the Alexander with his last little statement, as the mundanes put it, the ball was in his court but Magnus wasn't worried. Even if it was up to the Angel to make the next move, Magnus knew that he would. He could still feel the desperation for affection and attention on his lips, could still see the longing in Alec's blue eyes to set free what he'd always had to repress. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that Alexander would come to him, it was only a matter of time. He walked through the door, unsurprised to find Camille and Raphael lounging around as well as Tessa, who naturally had her face stuck in a book. She looked up when he entered. 

"So, did you have fun?" 

"Oh, I had so much fun" 

"But there is so much more to come"


	5. Talking and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more Alec centric chapter where Alec is confused and Izzy is a good sister and let's her brother talk...and gives him relationship advice. 
> 
> Followed by smut....a lot of smut...seriously, it's chapters like this that gave this fic it's rating.

The Institute was the second biggest building in the city and it was where got their missions, got briefed and debriefed and trained. Basically it was Alec "Workaholic" Light wood's second home. It was the day after kiss Alec found himself hauled up in one it's many indoor training rooms hoping his problems would go away if he stayed in there long enough. The events of yesterday had totally thrown Alec off center and he had no idea how to get back on track. He'd hidden himself in his room the rest of yesterday, trying to make sense of his feelings. It hadn't worked of course so he'd spent today in a blur, feeling jumpy and irritated. He'd even missed his target during his morning mission and Alec never missed. That's when he decided to miss afternoon training in favor of catching up with paperwork and then solo training. Translation, he was avoiding a certain sparkly demon. 

He was still panicked and confused put not for the reasons you'd expect. Alec wasn't afraid Magnus would reveal his secret because, for some inane reason, he believed the man-demon would keep what had transpired between them a secret and it was that, that scared Alec. He trusted Magnus, he didn't know why but he did. It was wrong. They'd just met, Magnus couldn't be more different to him and on top of that the other had forced himself on Alec except he hadn't. Magnus had given Alec more than enough time to pull away and while his grip had been firm he broken away if he truly wanted to. Alec hadn't wanted to, he'd wanted to stay right there in Magnus's arms. That scared him too. These sudden feeling of trust and desire. Magnus's words from yesterday had haunted Alec all day "if you want more, you know where to find me" it felt like a taunt. He'd lost count of the amount of times he thought of going down to the mans quarters and asking for...Alec didn't even know. He didn't know what he wanted except it included Magnus. Alec kept punching. 

"I wouldn't want to be the person your imagining" Isabelle quipped from the door. Alec spun around to face her before turning away, grunting.

"I'm not imagining anyone, just letting off steam." 

"Yes I can see that" Izzy turned to the door and drew and lock and silencing rune with her stele. Alec groaned. 

"What am I in trouble for?" he asked teasingly but slightly concerned too. 

"Your not in trouble but you have been troubled recently, what's wrong?" 

Isabelle knew Alec better than anyone so she'd known something was wrong with her brother the moment he'd come back from his walk which, suspiciously, had taken a lot longer than usual. Isabelle also wasn't blind, Tessa was very good at distracting but Izzy had noticed that Magnus had been absent from lunch. Magnus, who was clearly interested in her brother. Magnus, who her brother was clearly interested in even if he tried to hide it. Her suspicions had been confirmed at Magnus's put out face and Alec's absence at training today. The protectiveness in her had reared it head when she'd seen her brother upset, she wanted to demand answer from Magnus, threaten him to never hurt her big brother ever again but she'd restrained herself. Alec was brilliant at combat so Magnus had attacked him he was more than capable of defending himself and even if the demon had gotten one over him Alec would've said something. Alec wasn't overly prideful, if Magnus had attacked him, Alec would've seen it as an attack on everyone and said something to prevent it happening again. Izzy smiled at the thought, her brother, the quiet selfless hero. Anyhow, Alec hadn't said anything so whatever Magnus had done it hadn't been violent which left one other option. Magnus had confused her brother and Izzy knew, rolling her eyes, there was only one thing that could do that to Alec. His emotions. So she'd given Alec space to work through most of his frustrations, even helped to convince Jace it was okay for him to miss training today and was now gonna sort him out like only she could.

"Nothings wrong Izzy, I'm fine" Alec knew it was hopeless, that his sister was going to get it out of him no matter what but never hurt to try.

"Alec it's me, I know you better than anyone. So cut the crap and talk to me" Izzy's voice broke no argument which Alec knew already so he sighed and gestured to benches for the two of them to sit. 

"First thought?" this is what Izzy did, she knew her brother struggled voicing his mind, he always over thought it so she got him saying the first thing on his mind and working from there. 

"It's Magnus." Alec said quickly. Izzy hummed besides him as if she already knew.

"I thought as much and don't look at me like that. I'm your sister, I always know" Alec pursed his lips both loving and hating how well Izzy knew him. It made things easier but he couldn't ever lie to her and he desperately wanted too. Of course Alec knew his sister would never judge him for kissing a boy but he feared revealing the truth all the same. While Alec struggled internally Izzy sat patiently by his side with an encouraging smile on her lips. Her brother could take as long as he needed, she wasn't going anywhere. Alec took a deep breath.

"He followed me yesterday. Said he noticed me leaving and wanted to know where I going, he didn't say why. We talked about Alicante, Edom, mundanes and me. Izzy he wanted to know about me, he saw me. At one point he was even kind of comforting me. And then...then he said he knew...about me and why I'm different. I freaked out and tried to run away but he stopped me. He's strong. He said he was interested me and that he thinks I'm interested too. I denied it but then he went to... to...kiss me and I could've pulled away but i didn't. I didn't want to. We kissed and Izzy it was Amazing, I've never felt anything like it. It was so good, so right. Magnus said he'd keep it a secret and believe him but he also offered me and it's all I can think about. I want him but I don't know what to do."

Alec was blushing bright red and panting when he finished, he couldn't believe he'd actually said that, in front of his baby sister no less but it was such a relief to finally let it all out. Izzy on the other hand was smiling, her brother was whipped as the mundanes said and she couldn't be happier. Magnus certainly worked efficiently. Izzy liked Magnus he was interesting and fun and he saw her brother, made him feel things he'd never felt before but deserved. She quickly decided she would help this relationship along.

"I think you should pursue him" Alec had a coughing fit.

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Why not, he's into you, your clearly into him. Why not see where this goes." Izzy reasoned innocently. It made Alec pause, why not but...

"What if he's only "into me" for my body" Alec asked shyly, blushing. Her brother truly was an innocent angel.

"Then you decide if your okay with that. I remember talking with Clary a while ago, some mundanes do just have physical relationships, see each other only for relief, you could have that with Magnus. Might do you some good but if you don't want that, then just walk away. Either way, the only way you'll know is if you ask him."

Alec hesitated debating his sisters words. Izzy was right, the only way to find out was to ask but Alec still felt apprehension. Despite how good it felt to be with Magnus, just from that one kiss, Alec didn't think he could have a "Physical Relationship" with the demon. From the outside Alec might've looked emotionally stunted but he knew himself well, he wouldn't be able to cut out his emotions around Magnus. He couldn't experience what he'd felt during that kiss again and again and not get attached and thoughts like that created more questions Alec didn't know the answers too.

"What if he does want more and we become more, what happens then? We'd have to hide and I wouldn't want to do that, not forever, it wouldn't be fair"

Alec knew he was getting ahead of himself, talking about an actual relationship with emotions with a man he'd just met but Alec still thought about it. Part of his upbringing he supposed, after all a good solider always has a plan. Izzy was smiling at him, she'd once thought her brother would never find love, sure they were young, very young, but he'd always been so repressed she thought he'd never break out of it yet here he was asking her for relationship advice. This was great.

"Then you enjoy it, I'll cover for you and when the both of you is ready to come out, I'll support you. And so will Jace and Clary and Simon and so many others" Alec looked at her oddly like she wasn't making sense. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"You aren't the only angel to be gay-" Alec hissed, ready to protest, "you aren't the only angel to be different Alec" Izzy corrected herself.

"Okay I'll talk to him but how? I've been avoiding him, it's not like I just go up to his quarters and say hi" Isabelle doubted that, given what her brother had told her, Magnus wouldn't mind at all if Alec suddenly turned up at his door. She smiled gleefully.

"Why don't you just go up to him, and I don't know, try get it on" Izzy smirked and waggled her eyebrows at her brother.

"IZZY....DON'T...I'M NOT GONNA...JUST GO!!!" Alec spluttered and coughed realizing what his baby sister was implying. Izzy just laughed and stood to leave.

"Good luck big bro" she sang and Alec watched her flounce out of the training room clearly feeling very proud of herself. Alec just sat and glared before sighing and following after her.

******

It was half an hour later when Alec found himself at Magnus's door. Alec wasn't sure why'd he'd followed after his sister, he should of kept training but his head had been on auto pilot, though when he'd realized where his subconscious was taking him, he freaked out. Was he seriously going to go to Magnus and what, beg. No, no he wasn't. He detoured to the Ops Center hoping for mission but the night was quiet. In fact Alec was free until mid-morning tomorrow something which never happened. No wonder he couldn't find Jace, who was his second option, his parabatia was undoubtedly with his "girlfriend" Clary. With a night off Alec normally just train, take a long shower, read and get an early night considering plentiful sleep was common for him but there was no way Alec would able to do any of that, not with his mind filled with a certain glittery man. Frustrated Alec decided to just go for a walk, to try and clear his head and of course his legs carried him to the demons quarters. At this point Alec was pretty fed up with himself and just went with it, clearly he was meant to go to Magnus's and figure this out. His sister was right, he was never going to get anywhere with Magnus if he didn't at least talk to him. That didn't mean Alec had to like it though. 

Standing outside Magnus's apartment Alec suddenly felt nervous. What would he even say? What did he even want? What if this was all a trick and Magnus laughed at him? What if he embarrassed himself? He barely even knew the man yet he was going to ask him for...something. Alec was also hyper aware of Camille and Raphael's quarters behind him and how the demons might be able to see him, judge him. Just as the nerves got to much and Alec was about to bolt the door swung open. Alec jumped back, narrowly avoiding colliding with Tessa who seemed to jump out of the open door,

"Oh Alec, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. How are you?" 

"I'm good thanks, don't worry about it. How are you, how as training?" Alec asked feeling slightly stunned by the sudden encountered. Tessa just laughed.

"Oh I'm brilliant. Training was hilarious! Magnus totally wiped the floor with that parabatia of yours" Tessa was laughing just thinking about it, Ale on the other hand was spluttering and choking. Magnus, of course she would talk about Magnus. 

"Oh really, I'll have to ask him about it...uh speaking of Magnus...is he..urm..is he around" For a moment Tessa's eyes flickered, the usually bright iris going dark making the child like demon look older and mischievous. Like she knew something he didn't. But then it was gone.

"Magnus? Yeah he's in his room if you want to talk to him" the way she said talk made Alec think of something else. Tessa moved out of the others way, leaving the door open.

"Where are you going?" he asked her before she left.

"To find Jem and Will. I wanna have some fun" Again Alec saw something, a flicker of the real person beneath the mask she wore, but then it was gone again. Alec felt he should follow her or warn his friends of the young demons interest in them but decided against it. He was just being paranoid. He went inside.

The quiet click of the door shutting behind him brought Alec's nerves back. The finality of the door closing, trapping Alec inside to face the man he was looking for. Alec listened and could hear movement coming from behind one of the doors which must of been Magnus's bedroom but it didn't look like the man was aware of him yet. He look around the apartment, the Children of Hell clearly having added to quarters. It wasn't messy but it wasn't tidy either. Magnus still hadn't made an appearance and Alec was beginning to panic again. He wanted to leave, Magnus would never know he'd even been here but he stopped himself. Alec knew the man would continue to haunt his mind until he confronted him, better to get it over with now. 

"Magnus! Magnus, I'm here" Alec shouted throughout the bungalow. He heard rustling from the other side of the door. 

Magnus stepped out of his bedroom and Alec's heart stopped. The man was barefoot, wearing only really tight black leather pants and some long necklaces. No shirt, no shirt at all. Alec could see all of the breathtaking torso, sculptured abs and huge biceps that Magnus was blessed with. He saw how the necklaces defined the tight muscles beneath flawless sun kissed skin and almost drooled, especially when he noticed the pronounced V line just beneath the necklaces like they were pointing to it. Finally Alec pulled his eyes up to his face and was still stunned. Magnus was wearing dark make up today making his cat eyes blaze brighter and his hair was perfectly styled with its trademark red streak. He looked like sin. Magnus wore a lazy smirk, he didn't seem bothered by Alec staring, more like he was preening under it. 

"Alexander, what a lovely surprise" Alec just stood there awkwardly, how was he meant to think straight with this god in front of him.

"...I'm here..." was all Alec managed. Magnus chuckled, clearly amused by his effect on the young angel.

"Indeed you are. What can I do for you Alexander?" He purred his name and Alec fought down a moan.

"I don't know" he stuttered, that was the question Alec dreaded and he prayed Magnus would take the lead soon. Magnus laughed.

"Now we both know that's a lie. Come on darling why don't you just say it, I know you want to" 

Alec stood up straighter. The way Magnus spoke to him, he didn't like it. The demon sounded arrogant and cocky as though knew everything, could control everything even Alec and he couldn't. Yes Alec hadn't been able to get the other man out of his head all day, he'd actively seeked him out and even Alec couldn't deny he was attracted to Magnus that his mere appearance was arousing but Alec wouldn't be Magnus's little bitch, falling over himself obey the man...well not when he was acting as a spoiled brat anyway. 

"Well if your such a mind reader, why don;t you tell me what I want" Alec hissed, proud of how strong his voice came out. Magnus's eyes danced. 

"Feeling feisty today, are we. I like it. I do know what you want Alexander, but I wanna hear you say it. It'll sound so good on your tongue" Magnus teased coming closer like a predator stalking it's pray but Alec refused to feel intimidated. 

"Your right, I do know what I want. I want you to make me feel what you did yesterday, I want you to take control...but you clearly just want to play games so I'll be leaving" Alec turned to go but Magnus caught him, just like time, with that firm yet gentle hold on his arm. The demon moved completely in front of him. 

"Don't do that. The fun hasn't even started yet." Magnus whispered huskily and Alec's resolve began to crumble. Now the arrogance was gone Magnus looked far more appealing. 

"Do you still want me to take control" Magnus drawled out the words in a soft sensual purr right in Alec ear. Alec nodded.

"Say it" Magnus demanded and Alec broke. All the anticipation over flowing. 

"Yes! I want you to take control, I want it. I want you!" 

Magnus's lips crashed against Alec's before the last words had been spoken, that same fire erupting between them. Alec couldn't stop the moans, he'd needed this. From the moment Magnus had first kissed him Alec had needed this, craved this. The kiss was slow but so intense Magnus's tongue claiming his mouth as though he owned it. Alec tried to fight back against the demons dominance if only to know what would happen. An insanely hot growl was the answer and Magnus crushing his rebellion with a lick of his tongue or nip to his lip. Alec didn't mind he found he much preferred the feeling of submission to dominance. The mix of pleasure and pain sending Alec into sensory overload. Magnus's hands were carding through his hair, moving his head the way he wanted as he took what he wanted from the angel. Alec's hands rested on Magnus's hips the bear skin burning under Alec's fingertips, Magic surrounded them lighting Alec's nerves on fire like they had last time. It was so consuming Alec didn't realize Magnus was walking him backwards until he hit the door, which Alec could of sworn had been open before, and gasped. The feeling of being caged being a turn on. He fought back only for a second to free his trapped wings before submitting once more. Magnus growled again deepening the kiss even more. Then he grabbed Alec's hands that had been running up and down the others back and pinned them to the door. 

Alec would never admit to making the noise that came out of his mouth then, the needy whimper the action pulled from his throat. Alec was a strong fighter but like this with Magnus he was defenseless. Magnus could do whatever he wanted to him and he'd be too far gone to stop him. And did Magnus do things to him, the demons next move was to move one on his legs between Alec's, the tight leather rubbing against his crotch creating the most blissful friction. Part of Alec felt ashamed with the way his hips twitched against the leg, humping it like a dog but by the angel it felt good. Magnus pushed his leg harder against Alec's erection groaning himself, with more of Alec's weight resting on the one leg the friction increased. Alec felt he might go mad but Magnus wasn't done yet. He moved his hands completely above his head holding them in just one hand, the show dominance making Alec whither, while the other trailed up and down his chest playing with his nipples. He moved from Alec abused lips and dotted kitten licks along his jaw all the way up to his ear before sucking it into his mouth and pulling. It was such a dirty move but Alec loved it, he loved it even more when Magnus moved down to his neck sucking and biting at his pulse point. Alec barred his neck more, his eyes rolling back as the onslaught to his senses continued. Everything was perfect, Magnus's body pressed up against his, the dominant hold he was caught in, the wandering hands, the kisses to lips and neck. Then it was gone. Magnus was everywhere and then nowhere. Alec jolted hands catching him before he fell, his legs long since gone to jelly, his wings hanging limp from his back. Magnus on the other hand didn't nearly as affected, his lips a bit kiss swollen and panting slightly but otherwise fine. That same lazy smirk resting on his face as he watched Alec beneath him like a prince watching his subjects. 

"So Alexander how did that feel? Meet your expectations" he asked teasingly even as his eyes clouded over with lust. Alec looked up at him.

"....Amazing, that was amazing but...I want more" Alec breathed excepting that he wanted the other. Magnus smiled.

"I'm happy to oblige" 

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec gasped when his bare back met the cold wood of the door behind him his jacket and shirt vanishing to angel knows where. Magnus wasted no time as he grabbed Alec around the waste and pulled him flush against himself, Alec's porcelain skin a stark contrast to Magnus's bronzed skin but Alec thought he liked how they looked pressed up against each other. Magnus's stepped through into his room leading Alec with him and locking the door behind them with magic. Now Magnus had definitely redecorated his bedroom the most noticeable change being the massive four poster bed. The sheets a blend of scarlet and gold that made Alec's pulse spike. Magnus still doing magic, waving his hands to darken the room and light candles. The new atmosphere felt right matched the electricity running between the two of them.

"Get on the bed" Magnus ordered. 

Alec felt himself start to shake, suddenly unsure of what he was doing, remembering how inexperienced he was. He didn't want to go all the way right now he wanted, he needed to build up to it yet it looked like Magnus was interested now. What if Alec had been right from the start, that Magnus just wanted to sleep with him and be done with it. He started to stutter and back away from the room arms clinging to naked torso. Magnus seemed to sense his distress and dropped his dark demeanor to offer a smile. A genuine smile. He slowly walked up to Alec with his hands up. 

"I won't do anything you don't want. You tell me to stop and I will. I give you my word" Magnus's words rang true and Alec was again struck by how much he trusted him. Taking a deep breath he nodded his understanding. Magnus sent him one more charming smile before slipping back into character. 

"Get on the bed" 

This time Alec didn't hesitate he walked over to the bed and sat down to remove his shoes and pushed himself further up until his head rested on the soft pillows. His wings sprawled out under him and his legs slighted parted much like his lips. Magnus watched him the whole time, drinking in the sight of him before prowling forward like a cat. He reached out his hand and let his fingers trail up the inside of his leg, gripping around his thighs but missing the swell in Alec's jeans where his cock was jutting out. Alec shivered.

"Look at you. Just the picture of innocence like an offering to a god but your not. Your mine and I'm going to ruin you"

Magnus moved silently and with feline grace until he was rested between Alec's legs looming over him with that same seductive grin on his face. Tortuously slow Magnus rolled his hips down grinding them against Alec's crotch pulling a low groan from the younger angel. Magnus did it again and again and again. The same unbearable slow pace, only every now and then brushing his lips against Alec's, the cool feel of Magnus's necklaces on his heated skin driving the angel too insanity. Alec couldn't take this, he needed more and he tried to get it. He let his legs fall open completely wrapping them around the other mans waist trying to speed him up, he tried wrapping his arms around the other's neck to pull Magnus's lips to his but the demon didn't relent.

"Please Magnus...BY THE ANGEL PLEASE I NEED MORE!!"Alec begged no screamed and it seemed to do the trick as Magnus's lips descended on his. A fleeting afterthought Alec realized that perhaps that was what the demon had been waiting for the whole time. 

The slow pace continued but Magnus's mouth on his gave Alec some of the sweet relief he craved. Alec had his whole pressed against Magnus's now he could feel every plain of the beautiful body moving above him and it was heavenly. Which was ironic. Magnus was pulling harshly on his hair while the other played with his nipples, rubbing them into hardness like another part of his body. Alec didn't mind the pain at this point he couldn't distinguish between what hurt and what felt good. All he knew was that what his body was feeling now was intense. And he loved it. Magnus moved from Alec's lips and down his body, starting with his neck, down to his chest where he sucked each nipple in turn into his mouth rolling the buds with his tongue making Alec arch off the bed moaning loudly. The cat eyed man then moved lower licking and nipping at his abs, the wet feeling of Magnus's tongue becoming another sensation Alec was now addicted too. Finally Magnus moved to where Alec desperately needed him. His erection was still clothed and straining against it fabric prison. Alec hoped Magnus would free him, give him relief. Instead the man looked up at him and smirked and then started mouthing at Alec's cock through the jeans. Alec had no control of the moan that ripped from his throat as his collapsed beneath Magnus's torture. That was by far the hottest thing Alec had ever seen and by Raziel it felt good. The wetness from Magnus's mouth leaking through the fabric mixing with the wetness already there. Unable to stop himself Alec reached down and grabbed Magnus's hair with both hands trying to keep him down, hoping he'd get the hint that he was ready for more but Magnus growled. For someone sitting between someone else's legs, mouth over their cock Magnus looked far too in control than he had any right to be. He batted Alec's hands away and leaned up looking the angel in the eyes.

"Don't touch my hair Alexander, I don't want it ruined" he said lowly and Alec blanched. He didn't want Alec to ruin his hair. His Hair! How could he be thinking about his hair right now, Alec could barely remember his own name. 

"I don't want you to touch me at all. Can you do that Alexander?" Alec gasped at the request something about the way the question was presented, like a challenge was tempting him. The idea of having to restrain himself was arousing to say the least but Alec doubted he could do it. Blame it on being repressed or the amount teasing he'd been put through but Alec was desperate. Magnus seemed to sense his uncertainty and smirked. 

"No, well then, why don't I help you?" 

Alec could only gasp and pant as Magnus crawled back up his body looking every bit the apex predator he was. He kissed him first, slow and sensual like before, then he grabbed his hands and raised them above their heads rested on the head board. Alec jerked when he felt something wrap around his wrists that wasn't Magnus. A moment later Magnus hands came back down but Alec's stayed where they were, he looked up and groaned. Above him he could see Magnus's signature blue magic linked around his wrists. The magic felt soft almost feathery but when Alec pulled at it, the restraint gave him no give and Alec knew he'd never break the bonds Magnus put him in. He didn't care though because Magnus using his magic on him, something he'd always known to be dangerous, was unbelievably hot. Magnus made his way back down his body and mercifully was quick about it. When he reached his crotch he didn't mouth at it instead Magnus practiced fingers easily removed Alec's belt, undid his fly and pulled the jeans away, the fabric caught around Alec's knees. Alec sighed when his erection was freed it felt so good he wasn't even embarrassed by how it slapped obscenely against his stomach. Magnus gave a few licks to his manhood before taking the whole thing down his throat. Alec Screamed. 

He'd never had a blow job before. Angels thought themselves above the simple pleasures of the flesh but for the life of him Alec couldn't understand that now, how anyone could ever deny themselves something like this. Magnus's mouth on him was other worldly, the demon sucked and swallowed around him with ease adding in little licks and even dragging his teeth over the shaft making Alec loose his mind. Magnus's name fell from Alec's lips like a prayer over and over again. He tried to thrust into the others mouth but Magnus kept his hips still, another restraint, he was also stroking over the sensitive skin of Alec's inner thigh adding to his pleasure. Unable to do anything else Alec arched off the bed and pulled at his arms even tried flapping his wings but they were heavy. The magic on his wrists never hurt but they didn't release him either. By the time Alec's climax was apon him his entire body was tensed and covered in sweat. He could feel his release coiling in his stomach like a bomb ready to explode he just needed that final little push to get him there. 

"Magnus I'm close" 

Magnus hummed around him and that was all it took to push Alec over the edge. His orgasm tore through him like a tidal wave leaving him wrecked and disorientated, he heard himself shout Magnus's name and felt his whole body shake. Magnus stayed on him, his mouth riding his cock through the pleasure, drinking from him. Alec wasn't thinking right then but his body was reacting to Magnus drinking from him, swallowing it all before off with a loud pop. Alec could still see some of the white liquid dripping from Magnus's lips and he cursed. It looked so sinful as he licked the come from his lips slowly deliberately and never breaking eye contact with the watching angel. Magnus moved back up the bed, leaving his dick out, and kissed him. Alec moaned at the taste of himself on Magnus's tongue and found himself sucking at it trying to get more of the salty taste. While they kissed Magnus released his hands bring them down gently and rubbing them as if encouraging the blood flow back to the dead limbs. When they finally pulled away Alec hummed feeling more content and relaxed then he could remember. 

"How was that Alexander?" 

"...Amazing...I never...it was amazing. I didn't think anything could feel that good" 

"Oh Alexander, that was only the beginning. I can show you so much more, give you so much more pleasure. If you want it?" Magnus's voice was low and filled with promise and temptation and all Alec wanted was to say yes. To never leave this bed again and let the demon have his way with him. And why shouldn't he, why shouldn't he let himself have this. He thought back to his conversation with Izzy, how he'd been certain he didn't want a physical relationship, maybe he was wrong. They could build up to feelings, couldn't they. 

"Our secret?" Alec asked, the promise of secrecy being the only thing Alec needed now. Magnus chuckled warmly. 

"Our secret" he promised and again Alec believed him. Alec kissed him then and would've kept going if he hadn't noticed something hard poking at his hip. 

"Your still...you didn't get too" Alec floundered turning his eyes down to Magnus's still hard cock between them. 

"No I didn't, want to help me with that" Magnus's voice was cheeky but somehow Alec could tell there was no real intent behind the words, Magnus didn't expect him to do anything but he was giving him the chance. 

Alec hesitated, he'd never done this before had no experience whatsoever but he did know how to mimic and the recent orgasm was giving him confidence. After all it be rude of Alec not to return the favor wouldn't it. He nodded to Magnus and then pushed the man on to his back and straddled his lap. His body was still shaky from before but he saw how Magnus's eyes lit up when he pushed him down. He wanted Alec. The thought made heat rush through Alec and he wondered if he'd get off from this. He started with kissing, kissing he understood and could do. Then he started rolling his hips, he couldn't get that slow sensual roll Magnus had but did find a rhythm. Next he moved to Magnus's neck and started kissing, licking and sucking at his pulse point or where he thought it was. He was pretty sure he had it right when Magnus moaned. Magnus sounded beautiful when he moaned. Alec traveled down his chest spending some time to tease each nipple but didn't waste too much time. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and didn't want to risk losing his nerve. When he was situated between Magnus's legs he didn't mouth at the crotch, too impatient to get to the main event and went straight for Magnus's pants. The tight leather combined with Alec's clumsy finger made quite a challenge and the angel muttered at such making the man above him laugh warmly. Finally he pulled the fabric down and gasped. He thought he had an impressive length, Magnus, Magnus was freaking Huge. Alec suddenly felt out of his depths because by the angel he'd never be able to take all of that. Alec shook his head and swallowed his nerves, he was going to do this. He took a few tentative kitten licks at the tip and Magnus groaned quietly. Spurred on Alec got brave and went to take all of the length just as he'd felt Magnus do to him and he choked. The head hit the back of Alec throat and the angel froze before pulling off a spluttering mess. Magnus was laughing, sounding amused and Alec wanted to cry from embarrassment, his whole face red. He wanted to pull away but Magnus caught him, his face now kinder.

"Eager aren't we angel" he lightly teased and Alec whimpered quietly but didn't move. 

"It's ok, just take it slow. Try breathing through your nose and hallow your cheeks"

Slowly Alec nodded and settled back down. Magnus kept his hand in his hair, guiding him, but Alec didn't mind he liked the feel of it. He did as Magnus instructed taking it slowly finding a rhythm. He deviated from licking and sucking as he bobbed up and down. He picked up speed as Magnus moaned and panted. Alec couldn't describe it but he loved the idea of bring Magnus pleasure, loved knowing he was doing well. Soon though Alec's inexperience started to show as jaw began to ache, the feel of Magnus's cock on his tongue was satisfying but heavy, he needed to stop but Magnus hadn't yet which was the whole point of doing this. Taking initiative Alec tried swallowing around Magnus and that defiantly worked. Magnus was loud and his hips stuttered. Alec didn't try and restrain him instead he pushed further passed his gag reflex ignoring the slight discomfort and picked up the pace. Magnus started chanting his name between pants and Alec moaned hearing it, his name sounded so sexy coming from the demons lips. Alec felt the moment it happened, a breath before he thought about pulling off but didn't. The first few jets he managed to swallow the taste so much stronger and sticky but couldn't take anymore and pulled away, the rest of white liquid painting Alec's lips and face. He wondered how he looked now, messy hair, dilated pupils, kiss swollen lips, sweat covered body littered with hickeys and come painting his face. He must look like the definition of disgraced but Alec didn't feel like a disgrace. How could he when Magnus was looking at him like that, like he was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. 

"Was that good?" Alec asked shyly not quite looking up. He heard Magnus shuffle up to him so they were face to face. He was smiling.

"Aren't you just precious" he crooned quietly. 

"Alexander you were fantastic, you were so good, you did so well" Alec preened under the praise feeling pleased with himself, he missed the way Magnus's eyes shifted darkly. Magnus smirked cheekily at up at him then grabbed his bear backside and pulled making Alec collapse in his lap. Alec groaned at their, already hard again, erections rubbed against each other creating delicious friction. 

"What do you say Angel. Up for another round" he punctuated the words with a shallow thrust making Alec drop his head to others shoulder breathing heavily.

"Yess" Alec hissed out. 

Magnus set a fast pace Alec barely keeping up and practically bouncing in Magnus's lap. They rocked together like hormonal teenagers, Alec arms around Magnus's neck and Magnus's rested on Alec's hips. Eyes squeezed shut as they panted and moaned into each other. It was so hot. Alec couldn't believe they were doing this, after what they's just done shouldn't they be resting not that Alec could complain. He was on cloud 9. Anyway, he was free until tomorrow morning, why shouldn't he make the most of the time he had. 

"Magnus! Magnus you in there!" Tessa's shouting was accompanied by a loud knocking on Magnus's door. Alec would've yelped if it hadn't been for Magnus's hand covering his mouth. Mortification flooded Alec's system because, oh god, Magnus's little sister was outside. Alec tried to scamper away but the other man caged him with his arm keeping him seated in Magnus's lap. Alec looked at him shocked and panicked expecting to see the same but Magnus was smiling like he was finding this funny. Tessa was still shouting from outside and Alec's panic increased. What if she came in? Magnus put a finger on his lips and gestured for Alec to stay quiet. 

"Yes Darling sister" Magnus's voice came out way too composed then it had any right too. Then he thrusted and Alec's eyes went wide. NO! No surely Magnus wouldn't do this. Magnus was smirking. 

"Finally answering" Tessa yelled sounding annoyed. 

"My apologies" Magnus said it looking right at Alec giving a partially hard thrust. Alec couldn't believe Magnus was actually doing this to him. 

"What can I do for you?" Humiliation and Pleasure clouded Alec's head. 

"We've got a mission with the angels. They want us to help" 

"Interesting" Magnus drawled out the word like he did his thrust and Alec couldn't handle it, dropping his head to Magnus's shoulder trying to hide from this. Magnus reached around and grasped their dicks together and tugged hard. Alec gasped eyes locking with Magnus's. The message in those golden eyes clear. Alec had to keep quiet and keep looking. 

"Do you know anything about this mission?" Magnus asked. Alec wanted to cry. 

"Not really, something to do with a rogue black angel I think" Alec clenched his jaw trying to keep the sounds clogging his throat in.

"I see. Is there anything else Sister" Alec looked at him pleadingly as the demon tried to drag the angels torment out. 

"We have to be at the Ops Center in 10 minutes" 

"Very well, see you soon" Magnus sounded cheery, like nothing was happening, like this was normal, the bastard. Alec waited with baited breath until he heard the front door open and close. 

"WHAT THE HELL?? HOW COULD YOU??? WHAT!!" Alec yelled, sort of, panted was more accurate. Magnus just shrugged looking pleased with himself. Still rocking them.

"Sorry darling but we were having such a good time, I didn't want to ruin it"

"Ruin it...Ruin It!! Magnus your sister nearly walked in on us, it was already ruined" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"But she didn't and anyway your still hard aren't you?" Alec blanked at that, looking down he saw Magnus was right. He was hard, painfully so. 

"That's your fault" Alec said weekly, letting his hips rock with Magnus's. 

"We should've stopped" Alec insisted quietly wanting to prove his point even if he'd surrendered to the demon. Magnus looked thoughtful then that evil smirk flitted across his face again. 

"Very well then" 

One moment Alec was straddling the hot body of Magnus Bane, the next he was being tossed aside on to the bed long gone cold watching the same Magnus Bane stand up and tuck his obvious erection back into his pants and walk towards his wardrobe. Alec couldn't process for a moment, the sudden cold literally freezing him in place while Magnus went through his collection of shirts. He couldn't be serious, could he? He'd had an entire conversation with his sister rocking him in his lap and now that they were alone and had time he was getting dressed! He started stuttering, trying to speak, his arousal which was Magnus's fault flooding his head.

"What are you doing?" Alec finally managed, Magnus turned to him with his face the picture of innocence. 

"You said we should stop" he said like it was obvious. Alec moaned, Magnus knew this wasn't what he'd meant. He snapped his fingers and one of the many shirt and jackets appeared on his torso, hiding it from Alec's view. Magnus then moved to his desk to check his hair and make up. Alec whimpered making the other look up, for a moment Alec had hope but...

"Oh of course. How could I forget" Magnus snapped his fingers again and Alec's shirt and jacket appeared back on his chest. Alec gasped the fabric suddenly feeling far too tight and sensitive on his skin like he was suffocating. Magnus on the other hand had finished with his mirror and was heading for the door.

"Magnus..." Alec bit out, tension rolling off his body. Magnus paused and looked him up and down all most pityingly before beaming at him,

"If your so desperate, your welcome to use the bathroom" he said pointing to the en-suite behind him.

"Or you could wait until after the mission and we could finish what we started" he purred teasingly. 

"The choice is yours" and with that Magnus walked out of the room. 

Alec sat there in a stupor for a good minute. Everything that happened in the last hour replaying itself in his head as if he was trying to convince himself this was real. This had actually happened to him. He'd spent most of the day thinking about Magnus, gotten relationship from his baby sister, gone to Magnus, kissed him, let him take him to bed, been given the most mind blowing orgasm, given a blow job for the first time, gotten interrupted by Magnus's baby sister and gotten turned on beyond belief and then the man that had turned him on, got up and left. And now here he was with his trousers around his knees with a serious hard on. He looked to the bathroom thinking over Magnus's words, he really needed release but after what he'd just done with Magnus, anything he did alone would never be satisfying enough and Magnus had offered to finish him but only if he waited. Alec sat for another minute before coming to a conclusion. He tucked his erection away as uncomfortable as it was and left.

Magnus Bane was Fucking Evil.


End file.
